


Hablemos con la verdad

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rating: M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke esta harto de tener que convivir con su vecino Naruto asi que hara algo para arreglar las cosas "eres un frigido" le gritó.</p><p>Si, tendría que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tontos Insultos

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo pertenecen a KIshimoto-sensei. Todo lo que hago es dejar volar mis fantasisas internas.

Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

Notas del fic:  
Bueno primero que nada he de disculparme con todos los que leen esta historia por mi falta de atención a esto de la separación, os juro que la separo, pero la muy jodida (se me ha salido) a la hora de publicarse no hace más que juntarse…esto sería preocupante si no fuese una yaoista. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

.:.:.:. ::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 1 tonto insulto  
.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::

La caricia de la brisa fresca cara febril abril do oculto detrás de una roja cubierta de libro, detuvó do la lectura de un tiempo, la eliminación de ellos vasos y masajeando el puente de la nariz su, Ojos negros suspensiones fueron Aun enojado lee ceño frunció. Solo para recordarlo por la razón de que él Ahora tenía que dejar de leer, ya que consideraban ellos cartas recibidas vida misma, revolviéndose, saltando y bailando, y él era el único capaz de formar palabras coherentes entre esas líneas, do chico tomó un rictus rígida. Maldita la hora que esta chica mareos si vi el cambio de lado Aun de ella.

Hacia mas o menos dos semanas que un chico rubio y de sonrisa boba se había convertido en su vecino, al cual, para no perder la costumbre había ignorado olímpicamente y sin ningún remordimiento de por medio.

Su vida estaba llevada a su fiel y metódica rutina, que era: levantarse temprano, arreglarse desayunar e ir al trabajo, cumplidas sus ocho horas laborales, llegaba descansaba y de vez en cuando y si estaba de humor salía algún bar o antro con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero aclaraba, solo si estaba de humor.

Cosa que últimamente era imposible, oh y no por que él no lo quisiera, vamos, ¿que a quien le gustaba estar enojado y con sus músculos en tensión todo el maldito día? La respuesta, nadie, absolutamente ninguna persona normal soportaría una semana entera de peleas absurdas y jueguecitos estúpidos con su vecino, que si no era suficiente era un cabezota de primera, un terco y tenía esa manía de terminar todo con un "tebayo" que le quedaba resonando en sus delicados tímpanos.

Pero él era alguien orgulloso, que llevaba con honor su apellido y que nunca, recalcaba, nunca seria vencido por nadie, mucho menos por un niñato tonto con aires de grandeza que para nada le iban.

Así que decidido terminar su dolor de cabeza personal se dirigió con todos los hue….la determinación, hacia el apartamento de quien le tenía harto, y había acabado con su poca paciencia y serenidad natas.

Oh pero el timbre siendo tocada desquiciada mente le corto la inspiración con las que sus pasos habían empezado.

Con una mirada fulmínate y con el rostro más serio que jamás pudo haber mostrado abrió de mala gana, echaría a un demonio aquel que osaba interrumpirle en un momento tan importante como ese, oh pero no espero encontrarse con una mirada azulina que le veía desafiante como si supiera de antemano lo que él se proponía hacia unos segundos, y sintió una emoción desconocida, casi, redundaba, casi como si esa mirada le gustara.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta a brazos cruzados y usando su mascara de impasibilidad que sabia hacia tanto rabiar al menor que eso le causaba una muy retorcida satisfacción, de esas que nunca antes había acostumbrado en carne propia.

-Buenas noches – saludó, reprimiendo el temblor de su mandíbula, "bastardo" pensó al ver la sonrisilla arrogante del más alto – Yo…quiero hablar contigo – aclaro, dando la razón de su inesperada visita, el otro se recorrió dándole vía para que entrara –

-Hum – y el sonido salió de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo, esto sería más entretenido que ir y plantarse frente a ese usuratonkachi que había venido a caer en su territorio, lo cual era un ventaja – no sabía que hablaras como una persona racional- vio el cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, ¡oh si , era muy divertido –

-Mira Sasuke – y uso el tono más suave que encontró en ese momento que solo pensaba en correr y embestir a ese maldito Uchiha y molerlo a golpes, si eso, le destrozaría la carita de niño pijo que tanto presumía, y le partiría esa maldita sonrisa que le había tocado ya las narices – creo que deberías mudarte – y ahora el que sonrió fue él. La cara del azabache había pasado a la rigidez y él se sintió de lo mejor, había roto la maldita mascara del mayor. – tú sabes, es por tu bien – continuo hablando, paseándose por la estancia que debía admitir era muy elegante – no quiero que termines con tu cara de niño bonito hecha trizas, sería una lástima que no consiguieras novias después – y se giro, se encontraba como a tres metros del otro y aunque estaba haciendo algo audazmente estúpido él también se había cansado de sus jueguecitos que iban desde molestarse con insultos hasta dejar algo mucho mayor, como ese regalo de ramen que tenía una potente medicina para el estomago, que le tuvo encerrado más de tres días, desgraciado –

-Con que novias eh – y al parecer el Uchiha había recobrado la calma, pues con paso seguros y parsimoniosos se dirigía hacia el rubio que daba vacilante un paso hacia atrás sin percatarse – así que he de suponer me haces un favor, eh Naruto – en respuesta el ojiazul asintió afilando la mirada, lo único cuando las palabras se te atragantan – aunque tienes razón, mi cara de niño bonito podría dañarse, pero eso no me evitaría conseguir una novia, no se tal vez una como esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Sakura, quizás –

Oh ese había sido un golpe bajo y ambos lo sabían, la razón, fácil, Sakura era una compañera del rubio que había ido una vez al apartamento de este y al ver a Sasuke había quedado mas flechada que un tiro al blanco por el azabache que ni siquiera la miro, y eso a Naruto si que enfado, Sakura era la chica que le gustaba, no entendía que diablos le veía al prepotente de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y cuando pregunto como se arrepintió, pues desde la descripción poética hasta lo que imaginaba hacer con él una vez que lo invitara a salir solo lo hirió mas, si tan solo hubiera sido eso, si tan solo ahora él no tuviera pensamientos extraños como el de querer saber a que huele el cabello oscuro o ver el rostro níveo sin gafas….sacudió su cabeza en son de no, una mirada confusa y recordó donde se encontraba en ese instante.

No, no, se repitió, el era un hombre hecho y derecho el no podía tener esos pensamientos insanos menos con su vecino, ¡dios! Que ni siquiera debió haberlo saludado el primer día, se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas.

-Tal vez, puedas tebayo – hablo recuperando la postura – pero no creo que puedas satisfacerla, frígido – bien, no es que el supiera como estaba la vida sexual de aquel chico que apenas conocía, pero ya odiaba a morir, sin embargo su lento cerebro no le dio para pensar un mejor insulto que ese -

Pero a pesar de lo que siquiera imagino, Sasuke continúo acercándose de nuevo inmutable, de nuevo poderoso y seguro, y el, Uzamaki Naruto por primera vez quiso morderse la lengua por hablar antes de pensar.

Un agarre en su brazo y sus alarmas se dispararon, por Kami-sama esa mirada afilada le había erizado la piel, su cuerpo fue empujado, y el empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin poder poner mucha resistencia, y giraba su cabeza hacia donde era conducido y luego hacia Sasuke, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que…un gemido doloroso, su espalda había golpeado contra la pared.

Se zafo del agarre de su brazo, ah no, eso si que no, el no estaba para esos jueguecitos raros, pero fue tarde, sus puño ya en el aire fue fácilmente esquivado, y sus brazos se elevaron sobre su cabeza, miedo, si, su cuerpo se tenso de miedo.

Forcejo, se removió, y trato de empujarlo innumerables veces, pero no pudo, y ahí aprendió una lección importante, Sasuke era mas grande que el, por lo tanto era mas fuerte, y claro tenia habilidad y para cerrar con broche de oro se encontraba en su apartamento, en su territorio, en un ambiente que el manejaba a placer  
"que buena las hecho Naruto – se recrimino a si mismo – venir a cabrear a Sasuke y en su casa, si mas tonto no puedo ser tebayo" –

-Con que…frígido eh – si, aquello había resultado mejor de lo que había pensado, tal vez un susto no le caería nada mal a Naruto, y de paso el recuperaba el buen humor perdido desde hacia unos días – pues veamos, que tanto lo soy- y empotrándolo contra la pared e ignorando el grito de sorpresa y el miedo que reflejaban aquel par de pedacitos de cielo se acerco a su nuez – Naruto – susurro en su oído, antes de rozar sus finos labios con el cremoso cuello. –

Si, y Naruto lo supo, haber ido no había sido un error, si no la cosa mas estúpida que jamás había hecho.

Un gemido…un sonrojo, el calor y bochorno comenzaron a expandirse en su cuerpo.

Para ser continuar ....


	2. Capitulo 2. liviandades

** :.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:. **

** Capitulo 2 liviandades. **

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:. **

Me había mudado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, la primera fue a los 5, cuando mama murió y papa no soporto un minuto más estar en esa casa que parecía tan vacía que llorar nunca la llenaría.

La segunda fue a los 12, cuando mi padre Minato se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerme a su lado, se estaba hundiendo en una depresión única y abismal y temía arrastrarme con él, me dejo en un pueblo, Suna, junto al abuelo, Jiraiya que tan solo me abrazo.

La tercera fue cuando Tsunade-oba chan fue transferida del hospital y nos fuimos a Konoha.

Yo no le veía el problema a conocer nuevos lugares, pero si el de perder a una persona en cada mudanza. Se suponía que la gente perdía objetos de tanto movimiento y revoleteo pero joder con la suerte que yo tenía venía a ser que me quedaba sin aquellos a los que yo más quería.

Y no era que me quejara ni nada por el estilo, era solo que llego un punto donde las preguntas y querer entender porque eso me pasaba a mi surgía, me ardía en la piel y me hervía la sangre ante cada excusa tonta que no dejaba nada que no supiera antes.

Fue por eso que la cuarta vez que me mude, lo hice tan lejos que fui capaz de olvidar todo, de empezar sin pretensiones insulsas, ni amores pasajeros, cuando empecé a tomarme enserio algunas cosas y la soledad que tanto había pretendido ignorar por fin estiraba sus garras y me tomaba arrastrándome lentamente intentando devorarme pero aun así yo recordaba, yo recordaba que había tenido novias a montón, había tenido amigos por todos lados y me había formado una mentalidad emprendedora, con mi naturaleza enérgica y mi sonrisa que siempre decía todo iba a estar mejor, no era de todos modos el único ser que sufría en la mierda del mundo.

Fue por eso que con una actitud alegre llegue al bloque de departamentos donde lo conocí a él, mi enemigo número uno y la persona que más he odiado en mi corta existencia, Uchiha Sasuke y su toda poderosa sonrisa arrogante que me tocaba las narices tan rápidamente que sentía como las manos se me hacían puño.

Y no es que yo hubiera esperado la mejor de las bienvenidas por parte de mi vecino del piso compartido, pero es que el bastardo ese ni un mísero hola era capaz de dar, primero pensé que no me había visto pero su porte de ignorancia absoluta gritaba lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

Y fue así que comencé una nueva etapa de mi vida, destrozando relojes, enviado notas a un trabajo que no me pertenecía, jodiendole la existencia al tipo de cara bonita y ego extremo.

Y mi nueva afición me hizo olvidar la soledad pero también me canso como nunca, fue por eso que las bromitas pesadas y los insultos mañaneros por fin me habían tocado los huevos, solo existía una solución, yo lo sabía, igual que él, ¿hablar? No mi poca paciencia no daba milagros, así que solo quedaba lo obvio, lo golpearía, lo golpearía hasta que no quedara nada de él y los registros dentales fueran necesario para identificar al muy bastardo, si eso.

Y con una sonrisa ancha y la convicción de lograr mi objetivo, Salí de mi departamento para saldar la cuenta final con el teme, pero las cosas no me salieron como si quiera imagine y ahora me encuentro en una situación demasiado surrealista a mi parecer.

Entre los brazos del engreído al cual debía partirle la cara….

Calor ¿es acaso todo lo que mi cuerpo podía sentir? Me revolví, esto no debía, esto no…No. Una presión sobre mis labios, me besaba, me besaba con fervor y enojo, trataba de abrirme la boca, su lengua delineaba el contorno de la mía, y los ojos no me cabían de sorpresa, lo veían, esa maldita mirada oscura y vacía ahora parecía brillar, ¿estaba mal? Todo lo que en ese momento mi ser quería, lo que sentía lo que necesitaba.

Quizás fue, la dulzura que empezó a mostrar sus caricias sobre mi espalada, o mi distracción al no notar como mis piernas se abrían condescendientes brindándole una entrada fácil o la ternura que sus ojos afilados mostraba que mis brazos se soltaron y en lugar de aprovechar y darle el mejor de mis derechazos, le radie el cuello y lo abrace mas fuerte apretándolo contra mí, disfrutando de la brusquedad que el movimiento provoco.

-       Sasuke - y la sonrisa ladina me hizo desear haberme cubierto la boca por mi osadía. –

Había gemido, había gemido el nombre de aquel bastardo, y nada nunca me supo mejor.

Su cuerpo se separo de mi lentamente, mientras mis piernas caían con delicadeza y mis plantas tocaban el frio suelo de madera," pero qué diablos" no se suponía que el…demostraría que no era un frígido, y me sonroje, ante la mirada afilada y la sonrisa petulante, en que mierda había pensado, maldije en mi interior.

-       Mira – y a punto hasta la parte media de mi short, un bulto se había levantado en una zona un tanto problemática, desvié la mirada avergonzado, los movimientos insulsos y la lengua carnosa me había excitado tan fácilmente que pensé seriamente, eso era una maldición – parece que a ti si puedo satisfacerte – una risilla burlona y puso la palma abierta de su mano sobre la tienda de campaña que ya era mi prenda –

Cabrón, mil y un veces maldito cabrón.

El sonido del cierre bajando me provoco un morbo insano, mientras que con mi mirada azul empañada y mi racionalidad perdida estire mis brazos, Sasuke no se iba detener y yo no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones para impedir lo que mi cuerpo transpiraba así que mejor rendirse por ese momento, cuando recuperara todas las ideas que aquellos labios me habían robado podría golpearlo hasta hincharme los nudillos.

Y el entendió mi llamada, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de que esa sonrisilla suya se ensanchara mas y los dedos fríos abrieran la pretina, mi pene estaba más que levantado, se había salido de los bóxer que se habían humedecido inevitablemente.

-       ¡Ah! – un gemido de sorpresa se me escapo cuando en lugar de sentir la nívea extremidad, la piel caliente y la textura dura chocó contra mi miembro, era tan grande…tan grueso, que la lujuria me hizo tener un escalofrió –

¿Era así como se sentían los gay cuando sus pollas se encontraban, acariciándose y tocándose lascivamente?, no lo sabía, pero sí que pudo entender el puto goce que eso traía consigo. Mis manos se cerraron sobre la camisa suelta que en ese momento el llevaba, enterrando mis dedos en sus antebrazos, y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, antes de que me tomara de nuevo por el mentón y su lengua juguetona se introdujera en mi cavidad. Un beso más. Y este me succiono hasta perder todo lo que aun me quedaba.

-       Estas mojado, Naruto - pronuncio despacio, empujando su cadera hacia la mía y provocándome un magnifico escalofrió, era un desgraciado provocador de primera y para mi desdicha me gustaba, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca tebayo! -

Y me volvía loco, sus manos paseándose por el interior de mis muslos, mi short había resbalado ante los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, aprisionándome las piernas, dejándose sodomizado y sin escapatoria. Y eso no hizo sino aumentar el ritmo en que mis caderas se balanceaban de atrás para adelante, mi trasero chocaba con la pared, y mis dedos se enredaban en la mata de cabello oscuro, cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería más.

Y me beso, ante la ansiedad que recorría todo mi rostro

Si, Sasuke era un besador excelente y un afrodisiaco potente que alteraba a tal punto mis hormonas que me olvidaba de respirar, quería cada parte de el por mínima que fuera, yo deseaba que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo fuerte y fornido me quemara.

Y ese beso continuo, separándonos un fracción de segundo para respirar antes de volver a unirnos, y lo sentía, estaba mojado ante él liquido que la punta de mi glande que chorreaba, como la polla de Sasuke palpitaba y sus dedos se ceñían contra mi trasero resbaladizos por estar bañados de la esencia que se mezclaba y se colaba, todo me vibraba, todo se convulsionaba y se estiraba.

La saliva resbalo por la comisura de mi labio mientras jadeaba tal animal en celo, despertando mis bajos instintos junto a la nueva sexualidad que hasta entonces yo desconocía.

¿Por qué no?, a mí los tíos no me ponían, yo siempre lo había hecho con chicas, algo normal común y sin pena ni gloria, ninguna me había hecho gemir como ese momento Sasuke lo hacía al jadear junto a mi oído y morderme el lóbulo, ninguna con sus curvas de gimnasio y culos operados me había desesperado tanto.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

-       ¡Ah! joder – maldije, la yema de esos traviesas falanges rozaban con inusitada insistencia mi entrada que palpitaba, y que Sasuke pareció amar en ese momento, gire mi rostro hacia la derecha, el lado que la cabeza de este se enterraba en mi cuello – tú…Teme, que mierda…Vas ¡Ugh! –

Y me había cortado el rollo, el muy desgraciado lo había metido, dios, me había metido un dedo por el culo, y daba vueltas, me tocaba y salía un tanto solo para volver a entrar y me exploraba, con renovada convicción que termino por matar a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Otro mas y el cuerpo se me tenso, dolía y me gustaba, ahora eso faltaba, que yo era masoquista y ahora venía a enterarme, dios que la cosa era rara, morbosa y calientemente rara. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, sus nombre se me escapo un vez, y lo sabía, le gustaba oír como mi voz agitada se esforzaba por juntar las letras que lo conformaban, sus pupila se le dilato al punto de estar completamente oscura, lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, y no, no era por que continuara doliéndome, era porque mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía me explotaría el pecho.

No podía ser posible, que mi cuerpo se contrayéndose ante el más mínimo roce, que hipara ante cada caricia y que mi voz y racionalidad se perdieran ante los labios que me devoraban vivos.

No, no era posible, yo no podía.

-       Sasuke – pude decir a penas, justo cuando él me dio una mirada rápida y me beso, presionado ambos penes con sus manos y mi entrada se embebía sus dedos y yo inevitablemente era presa del más fuerte y placentero orgasmos que en la vida había tenido –

Me revolví, bajando mi mano y poniéndola sobre la de él.

-       Naruto – exclamo roncamente, su aliento cálido choco contra mi boca que estaba abierta, dejando escapar las maldiciones que me sabían a gloria

Jadee, mientras el bebía mis gemidos y todo se ponía en blanco…

Lo solté, cuando mis piernas me fallaron y él me tomo por la espalda a la vez que resbalamos al piso que absorbía todo el calor que nuestros cuerpos transpirados, húmedos y agitados emanaban.

Y lo supe, cuando el cubrió mis ojos y junto su fre nte con la mía, algo estaba mal  nos habíamos perdido y no sabíamos como regresar


	3. Interperante

Capitulo 3. Intemperante

Un bostezo más y cayo rendido en la banca en la que había permanecido sentado, tenía sueño, mucho sueño, joder que mataría por una cama, no mejor aun mataría por obtener una explicación sensata ante su nula capacidad de deducción. Un bostezo mas y el grito del profesor llamándole la atención le hizo dar un brincó no muy digno de su lugar, antes de terminar saliendo con su cara soñolienta y la poca capacidad que tenía para distinguir la puerta ante sus cansados ojos.

Unos ojos negros se estrecharon, siguiendo al sonámbulo rubio que arrastrando los pies y sin mayor replica salía de ahí, levanto su brazo, quería ir al baño.

Oh, la enfermería, benditas y sagradas camas, con sabanas y mullidos colchones, justo lo que anhelaba pero mayormente aun lo que sin duda necesitaba. La enfermera no estaba, bueno no es como si en realidad tuviera mucho problema con la chica de cabellos cortos que era la encargada, mucho menos con el maestro de esa hora, era Iruka-sensei, ese que por encargo de su oba-chan, y su instinto sobre protector, le daba vueltas de vez en vez, asegurándose que estuviera bien, y el poniendo la careta de siempre sonreía, ocultando su malestar, logrando engañar al maestro inocente que le cuidaba como a un hijo. No es como si quisiera hacerlo pero era mejor que tenerlo sobre el, con un rostro preocupado y la ansiedad desbordándoseles por los ojos cafés.

Cerro sus ojos después pensaría en eso y en muchas cosas mas que le tenían liada la cabeza, los recuerdos y quizás también el co…no, ni una mierda eso no, tal vez solo era que estaba confundido, si solo eso ¿Qué mas si no? Y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, olía a lavanda…olía a Sasuke, arrugo el entrecejo de nuevo el, de nuevo invadiendo sus pensamientos, robando su tiempo, y traspasándole la piel.

Se sentía tan estúpido, tan estúpido por recordar cada roce y cada palabra, cada sensación que le ardía y le quemaba, cada caricia que le erizaba la piel…bajo su mano poniéndola sobre su pecho su insulso corazón se aceleraba, evocando el olor varonil y el calor de aquel cuerpo, de las manos grande que le recorrieron, de la enorme y dura polla que le rozo el vientre y se unió a su sexo, un jadeo, se estaba excitando, de nuevo.

Y abandono como lo había hecho desde hacia una semana cualquier pensamiento racional, cada pregunta a travesada y cada prejuicio rodante entre su mente.

Y estiro sus dedos, alzándose la polera naranja, rozando su vientre lentamente, delineado sus costados, cerrando sus ojos, imaginado, que la almohada entre sus piernas eran la parte que Sasuke tenia y que desencadenaba la mayor de sus sensaciones, y la mano subió, tocando cada parte de su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones…pequeños, duros y agradables, cada alago susurrado con esa voz aterciopelada y ronca le hacia gemir, y lo estiro, lo pellizco y lo masajeo hasta que el dolor de su parte baja fue insoportable, y se hecho hacia un lado, desabrochándose con desesperación el pantalón, bajándolos con movimientos fretecitos de sus piernas y sacando su pene erecto de la pequeña ranura que sus bóxers tenían, y la sentía tan dura y gruesa, le goteaba, se le escurría y aun no se tocaba.

Abrió la boca, llevando sus dedos a ella, para ahogar sus jadeos morbosos mientras que su mano tortuosamente bajaba y subía por su hinchada erección.

Era tan humillante, tener que aceptar aunque no fuera a viva voz, que un tío, que Sasuke, a quien tanto odiaba, le pusiera en aquel estado tan desesperado, pero poco importo cuando llevando sus dedos llenos de saliva caliente los metió en su ano que palpitaba, y acaricio los alrededores, mientras juntaba sus piernas aprisionándose la polla y gimiendo en el colchón que ahogaba un poco los sonidos salientes de su boca, escuchando las succiones de su entrada al meter las puntas de su dedo índice y corazón, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, cuando no podía soportar mas aquel infierno.

Necesitaba las grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo, el cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello, y las lascivas palabras que le estremecían.

Y sus piernas se abrieron, dejando salir su adolorido miembro que le chorreaban, vibrante ante la nueva sensación de sentir algo entrar y salir, tan cerca, los testículos era masajeándolos involuntariamente y la saliva se le escurría por la boca, quería mas…necesitaba mas, mas fuerte, mas duro, y la velocidad aumento, su mano temblorosa empezó a bajar y subir frenéticamente, deteniéndose de vez en vez en su rojizo glande que parecía una pequeña y suculenta fresa que se bañaba por calientita leche, y sus yemas la adoraban, la oprimían y lisonjeaban con vehemencia.

Si, estaba tan cerca, podía percibir, la tensión acumulada en su bajo y desnudo vientre, como sus caderas se movían por si solas al compas de sus dedos y como la espalda se le curvaba.

_Naruto –_

Y la voz junto a su oído lo volvió loco, mientras jadeaba y se derramaba, mientras se arqueaba y se revolvía, mientras sentía su semen caer candoroso, por toda la extensión de su polla, empapando sus testículos, humedeciendo su entrada…se había corrido, había tenido uno de los más fuertes orgasmos, y todo por…

Sasuke – susurro viéndose la mano llena de su propia esencia, sintiendo como su entrada aun pulsaba y como su cuerpo se ponía tremendamente pesado –

Así que era eso – y la voz le hizo girar la cabeza asustadamente, dios lo habían visto, joder peor aun lo habían escuchado suspirar el nombre de un tío – así que, el Uchiha bastardo te hizo tener… - y se inclino junto al rubio, tomando su mano y lamiendo el dorso de esta por donde la simiente aun goteaba – un delicioso orgasmos –

Un chillido, un rotundo no, y Naruto se vio condenado ante la sonrisa exasperante de su amigo Sai.

Cerro la laptop de golpe, ignorando la mirada preocupada que le daba un hombre de compostura robusta y naranja cabellera, que decidía si era buena idea o no acercarse a el. Recargo sus brazos en el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza adolorida entre las palmas frías de sus manos, aliviando un poco esa pulsación en sus sienes y reprimiendo el gruñido que le bailaba en la garganta.

Era insoportable, ya no podía ni un minuto mas estar en ese estado tan confuso y deplorable, su mente analítica estaba perdida entre pensamientos absurdos y posibilidades insubstanciales, todas dirigidas al pequeño chico de cabellera rubia, con esos ojos azules y las cicatrices en su cara que le hacían ver tremendamente viola…levanto su cabeza de golpe sacudiéndola a ambos lados, maldito usuratonkachi y malditas inclinaciones obscenas que tenia últimamente.

Sasuke –san, ¿esta bien? - y la voz calmada de Jujou tenia un tono alarmado como si necesitara una contestación y la necesitara ya –

Saldré un momento – pero el no estaba para dársela se levanto, retirando la enorme silla giratoria, y alejando de si todo el trabajo que aun le faltaba para ese día de el, suficiente tenia ya con sus problemas personales como para soportar los de la empresa, no estaba de humor para nada –

Deberías salir esta noche Sasuke – le propuso un joven de cabellos claros que recargado en la puerta había estado observándolo desde hacia un rato, se cruzo de brazos recibiendo la dura mirada oscura que no le causo nada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los ataques de furia del Uchiha como para cohibirse con algo así – oh, Sasuke, Sasuke – negó ante el ceño que empezaba fruncirse y la quijada temblorosa – llevas demasiada tensión - y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, moviendo sus dedos sobre los trabajados músculos –

Quítame las manos de encima – murmuro, con una voz neutral que detonaba un claro tono de advertencia que el otro paso de largo –

Sasuke es por tu bien – y acerco el rostro, sonriendo ladinamente, el de cabellos naranjas se acercaba, mejor actuar rápido – si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – le susurro, tan cerca de su boca que casi rozaba los finos labios contra los suyos –

Sugeitsu – le llamo el pelinaranaja, haciéndolo hacia atrás con una mano e interponiéndose entre el y Sasuke que estaba a punto de soltar un muy certero golpe – basta –

Oh no seas aguafiestas, solo trato de ayudar al jefe, a este paso encerrado y gruñón como esta todo el mundo creerá que es un frígido de primera – error. Gran y estúpido error. –

Un golpe seco, un alarido de dolor, y Sugeitsu no sentía tocar el suelo, el azabache le mantenía alzado contra la pared, con la ojos dilatados, y la respiración demasiado agitada, parecía un animal. Reforzó su agarre, el peligris no pudo evitar toser, lo asfixiaba, sentía los dedos clavados en su cuello, lo había logrado, cabrear al calmado Sasuke Uchiha y ahora apagaría caro por su osadía.

Una mano en el hombro del ojinegro y respiro profundo alejándose de tajo de el de cabellos claros, que resbalo con lentitud, tocándose su lastimada yugular, y viendo con enojo a su atacante que tan solo salió del lugar, diciéndole un idiota por lo bajo.

Pero que diablos – rugió, levantándose pesadamente y siendo ayudado por Joujo, que le reviso el cuello – esta cada vez mas alterable e irritante –

Me preocupa – se lamento el otro, mirando intercaladamente la puerta abierta y a su compañero de trabajo - ¿crees que tenga un problema? – el otro tan solo alzo sus hombros desinteresado –

Sexo, eso es lo que necesita – fue la solución que le dio, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones para los clientes y cruzando sus brazos, mas que seguro de su conclusión –

Joujo no contesto lo que en ese instante pensaba acerca de las palabras del peligris, ya que solo una cosa era cierta, Sasuke no soportaría mucho más ese estado de continua presión e incesante molestia, estaba llegando al limite y cuando lo hiciera inevitablemente explotaría, y el, el no quería estar cuando eso pasara.

Y ahí estaba el, siendo escrutado por dos pares de ojos, sentado contra su voluntad en la sala de aquel departamento, oyendo como las manecillas del reloj avanzaba y como la tetera en la estufa se calentaba, silencio, miradas, y más silencio. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Trato de levantarse pero un tirón en su brazo se lo impidió, una mirada de advertencia que le erizo la piel y bajo la cabeza resignado, eran dos contra uno, no podía hacer mucho. El silbido de la tetera rompió el mutismo de la habitación y el alzo sus azules ojos temerosos por cualquier palabra que saliera de alguno de sus captores.

Estaba pensando – hablo de repente el pelinegro, mirando a quien estaba sentado a su lado – deberíamos dejarlo sin ramen –

Que! – un grito agudo y el Uzamaki sentía la voz de nuevo fluirle por la garganta seca – ah no, a mi no me dejan sin ramen tebayo – los apunto con el dedo, como si fueran unos malditos ateos que le querría arrastras junto a ellos –

Si, será el ramen – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa amenazante el de cabellos pelirrojos –

Pero…pero…Gaara – chillo esta vez exasperado ante la platica que había comenzado – oh, vamos tu me quieres mucho no serias capaz de…. –

Tal vez si nos dices como te volviste gay de la noche a la mañana, no lo haremos – y Sai le sonreía burlón, interrumpiendo el rollo del rubio que habría podido convencer el pelirrojo, con esa mueca de tristeza que Gaara no podía ignorar oh pero el era caso aparte, aun no caía ante los enormes ojos azules, aunque debía admitir, había accedido un par de veces ante las locas ideas de su amigo –

Yo…yo no soy gay tebayo – y se cruzo de brazos con una cara de indignación total que era mas que falsa –

No me digas, y ¿Cómo se le llama a masturbarte pensando en un chico? – oh, esa había sido buena. Naruto tan solo se tapo los oídos no quería escuchar lo que ya sabia – y gimiendo como lo hacías…no eres muy hetero Naruto-kun –

Sai – la voz profunda del ojiverde le hizo sonreír – deja ya el tema –

Pero Ga-chan – un codazo por su forma de llamarlo y el solo se toco el costado, continuando como si nada – yo quiero saber que le hizo el Uchiha bastardo a Naruto-kun- y el rostro impávido y calmado del pelirrojo se perdió, girando la cabeza para mirar de manera confusa al Uzamaki que empezó a reír tontamente –

Era verdad, el vecino de Naruto y jefe de sistemas en la empresa akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho algo al rubio, lo suficientemente grave para que su amigo de la infancia estuviera todo ojeroso, con su inteligencia más por lo bajo de lo normal y sin esa sonrisa tan cálida que al tan egoístamente le gustaba tanto.

Subaku no Gaara adopto una postura sería y reservada, lo cual no era un buen augurio para ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes de la pequeña sala, que supieron quisieran o no dirían todo lo que había pasado, con lujos de detalles y explicándole como diablos era que el aun no sabia algo tan importante.

Se tiro en la cama, cansado del maldito día que se le había hecho eterno, entre consulta de relaciones y cuadrales que no cuadraban, sentía la vena de su frente palpitándole, y sus tímpanos resonándole ante los chillidos de su asistente Karin que discutía para no perder la costumbre con Sugeitsu sobre la buena falta que le hacia de un hombre lo suficientemente valiente como para emparejarse con ella y que le hiciera toda esa clase de cosas que el nunca le haría ni aunque le pagara por ello.

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, sabia de antemano que su dolor de cabeza no se iría, al igual que sabia que esa noche tan poco dormiría, y vamos que necesitaba desconectar su cerebro y caer presa de la inconsciencia pero simplemente resultaba peor abandonar la realidad para transportarse al mundo de los sueños, donde la voz entrecortada lo llamaba y donde los ojos azules le veían asustados por sus actos.

No es que el estuviera en mejores condiciones cuando cubrió la mirada color cielo, el también estaba asustado, de sus propias acciones, de sus propias sensaciones pero aun mas de sus propios deseos de poseer el cuerpo que temblaba suavemente entre sus brazos. Había hecho una idiotez, quizás la mas grande de su vida, había escogido la peor manera de darle una lección al Uzamaki y ahora cargaba con el peso de esta.

Caí en mi propia trampa – murmuro, presionando mas su extremidad contra sus pupilas inflamadas –

Solo debía de espantarlo, de darle unos cuantos golpes, liberar su mal humor y echarlo de su casa.

Pero no, todo se le había salido de las manos en el justo momento en el que poso sus labios en el cremoso cuello y se lleno del olor del jabón corporal en la canela piel.

Y había perdido la compostura completamente cuando lo viera en ese estado de excitación pura, sintiendo las mansos aferrarse a su camisa y la forma tan desesperada en que pronunciaba su nombre lo había llevado al borde de la locura y un poco mas.

Debía aceptar por más que le jodiera que Naruto, ese revoltoso chico de universidad era capaz de hacer lo que nadie nunca había lograda tan plenamente, llevarlo a uno de los más fuertes y placenteros orgasmos que hubiera tenido en su puta vida.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y toco sus labios, aun ardían ante la pequeña lengua traviesa que los había delineado.

No era la primera vez que recibía una caricia similar, su vida de preparatoria y universidad había tenido sus noches de sexo fuerte y duro, pero ninguna era tan memorable como para hacerle perder la cabeza como esa semana había ocurrido.

Por que no, el problema no era que Naruto fuera un chico, por que el era bisexual, y eso los sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo, el problema radicaba en que el rubio años menor que el era todo lo contrario de su propia personalidad, como si fuera un espejo, la mitad que el no tenia y que al parecer empezaba a necesitar más de lo que debía.

º

Frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que quería, no deseaba enamorarse, no tenía ni tiempo ni idea como para hacer semejante estupidez, aunque después de lo ocurrido ya no estaba muy seguro de que era a lo que realmente le temía.

Si caer en el complejo e idiota amor, o ser rechazado ante lo que inevitablemente y sin poder negarlo más comenzaba a sentir.

Mordió su labio inferior con saña, pensar no había sido muy buena idea.

Pero darse cuenta de lo que realmente le ocurría con el Uzamaki sin duda era un completo suicidio.

Había caído presa de las fatales garras del amor y ahora ya no podía escapar, era para su mala suerte, demasiado tarde.

Dos horas de amenazas, cuatro intentos de chillidos y el suicidio de su ramen y había terminado soltando todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y le salía en palabras atropelladas desde el fondo de la garganta.

Y aun así el resultado de aquella plática de más de cinco horas no había sido el que mas le agradara, de hecho lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que al propio Sasuke lo cual ya era decir demasiado.

Se dejo resbalar por la puerta, derrotado, fastidiado y con el pecho apunto de explotarle.

Si seguía así terminaría muerto, encogió sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, quería llorar su patética situación, deseaba nunca haber tenido la maravillosa idea de mudarse a es bloque de departamentos.

Así no te hubiera conocido tebayo – murmuro, tomando su rubia cabeza entre las manos, todo daba vueltas, sentía nauseas en su esófago, vomitaría todo lo que se le remolinaba en su interior y que lo estaba llevando al limite insospechable –

Respiro profundo, devolviendo la sensación que quería escapársele. Pero era tan inevitable como el tiempo que seguía transcurriendo y las ideas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza la cual presionaba mas, como si pudiera comprimir todo y meterlo dentro de una caja, una que no abriría jamás.

El timbre sonó, dio un respingo involuntario, para levantarse y abrir con pereza.

Hola – saludo estirando sus brazos para coger el menudo cuerpo y apretarlo contra el en un cariñoso abrazo, sintió las manitas aferrase a su chamarra marrón y lo atribuyo a la sorpresa de verlo –

Pero no fue así, Naruto sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y no era por que el hombre rubio que no había visto en más de 8 años apareciera y le saludara con aquella naturalidad tan innata de el, si no por que una pelirroja frente a el se colgaba del cuello de su vecino azabache.

Papá – pronuncio antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerzas y oír un "crack" algo se le había quebrado y no sabía muy bien que. -

 


End file.
